


Because you're mine (I walk the line)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Top Nick, pre birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I hate you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick snorts, shaking his head. "No you don't." The side of his mouth tilts up in a half smile. "Otherwise you'd never've let me knock you up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louis raises an eyebrow at Nick, pinching at Nick's hips. Not hard, just... there. "Yeah, except it was an accident, weren't it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick shrugs. "Don't mean nothing."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you're mine (I walk the line)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a Christmas series, but I changed my mind and wanted it up quicker.
> 
> Title from Walk The Line by Halsey

"I can't believe you're making me make my own birthday cake." Louis shakes his head sadly, lips pursed together.

"I just love you so much, baby." Nick says, making kissy noises, smacking his lips together.

Louis huffs and shakes his head again. "Alright, I've got a good one. If you slept with a vampire, do you reckon that'd make it... Wait, what's the word again?" Louis says, licking his fingers clean of cake batter. It's almost obscene.

Nick snorts, watching Louis carefully, swallowing the lump in his throat. "If you were to sleep with a vampire, I reckon it would be considered necrophilia, yes."

"That's the word," Louis hums, taking the wooden spoon and mixing the batter again. "What about a zombie?"

"Yes again, definitely more than a vampire. Besides, they'd try to eat you before you could get anywhere near them."

"No, I mean, like, iZombie zombies. In The Flesh zombies. Warm Bodies zombies."

"I don't know, wouldn't you rather sleep with someone with a pulse?"

Louis grins. "You got anyone in mind, then, Nicholas?"

"How about your baby daddy? He must be a good shag if you let him knock you up." Nick grins, cheeky, jerking his chin towards Louis's belly.

"Debatable." Louis answers, raising an eyebrow at Nick as the older man squawks indignantly.

"Excuse me?" Nick asks with his own raised eyebrow, crowding into Louis's space, grinning at him evilly, before digging his fingers into Louis side, fluttering them around until Louis's laughing so hard his face is red and there are tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

When he calls mercy, smacking at Nick's arms with his hands, Nick stops, still grinning, and pulls Louis to his chest.

"Still think you're only adequate, Dickshaw." Louis tells Nick as they rock side to side, almost (almost) dancing. Swaying.

Nick smiles into Louis neck, squeezing his fingers around Louis's hips. "That's alright, you more than make up for it."

Louis squawks and slaps Nick's shoulder, trying to pull away from the taller man. Nick just pulls him in tighter. "Fucking twat!" 

Nick chuckles, the sound vibrating through his chest and against Louis, into him. He goes pliant again in Nick's arms and presses his face into Nick's chest.

"I hate you."

Nick snorts, shaking his head. "No you don't." The side of his mouth tilts up in a half smile. "Otherwise you'd never've let me knock you up."

Louis raises an eyebrow at Nick, pinching at Nick's hips. Not hard, just... there. "Yeah, except it was an accident, weren't it?"

Nick shrugs. "Don't mean nothing."

Louis huffs out a short laugh. "No, it doesn't, does it?"

"When's your mum and that comin'?"

Louis shrugs. "Later. Two, I think she said."

"Think we have time for a shag?"

Louis snorts. "Yes, Nicholas, I think we have time for a shag. Unless you think you can't come in two hours."

Nick raises his eyebrow. "Reckon I could make you come a few times in two hours."

Louis shivers, cock thickening in his pants. "Yeah, yep, let's do that."

Nick smirks. "C'mon, then." He lifts his fingers to Louis's chin and tilts it up, pressing his lips to Louis's. "You taste like caramel."

"I got into that ice cream Emily's dad made." Louis murmurs into Nick's lips, curling his arms around Nick's shoulders and neck. "I swear, it's better than sex."

Nick raises an eyebrow. "Even with me?"

Louis hums, pressing his forehead into Nick's. "Pretty close."

Nick snorts. "C'mon, sugar, lets get your clothes off." Nick digs his hands under Louis's shirt and tugs it up, over Louis's head.

Louis's snorts and shakes his head, and lets Nick throw his shirt onto the tiles near the fridge. "We aren't having sex in the kitchen."

"Well, why not?"

Louis sighs, smiling as he shakes his head. "Because one of us will come on the food."

Nick snorts. "Alright." He agrees, pulling away from Louis and taking the smaller man's hand, pulling him out the kitchen, through the hallway and into their bedroom. 

He helps Louis onto the bed and leans down to press a kiss to his lips before kneeling between Louis's spread legs to tug Louis's joggers off.

Nick rubs his thumb over the bulge of Louis's cock under his briefs and curls his other hand around the curve of Louis's enlarged belly. He presses his mouth to Louis's cock and licks at the material over it. Louis whines.

"Nick, please, off," Louis reaches down and digs his fingers under his briefs, pushing them down until the head of his cock is peeking out. 

Nick tugs them the rest of the way down and off Louis's legs and onto the floor with his joggers. "Legs up, sugar." Nick wraps his hands around the back of Louis's thighs and pushes them up onto his shoulders. "There you go." Nick spreads Louis's cheeks and licks a thick stripe over his hole, nibbling at the puckered skin.

"Fuck, Nick," Louis whimpers, threading his fingers in Nick's hair and arching his neck up to watch Nick as best he can over his belly. "I want you to fuck me, c'mon, get the lube."

Nick pulls away and leans up to look at Louis, his eyebrow raised. "Getting impatient already, are we?"

"Please, Nick."

Nick chuckles and pulls away from Louis to find the lube in their bedside table, taking it back to Louis. "How do you want it, sugar?"

Louis whines. "I miss doing it on my belly." His head falls back onto the bed and he pouts. "You're so good at that."

"Like I've told you a million times, there's like membrane and stuff protecting the baby, it's not going to hurt them."

Louis shakes his head. "Don't want to take that chance."

"Fine, you reckon you could do it on your back?" Louis shrugs, forefinger between his teeth. Nick takes in a sharp breath, belly curling with arousal. "Jesus Christ, Lou, sex on legs, you are."

Louis looks particularly pleased with himself, so Nick lifts Louis's legs again, pressing his thighs close to Louis's belly and helping him wrap his arms around them. He pops the cap on the lube and pours some over his hand and fingers, rubbing them in to warm it before pressing the tips of his fingers against Louis's hole.

"Okay?"

Louis's hole flutters as he nods, before Nick pushes his forefinger in to the last knuckle. "Fuck."

Nick curls his finger up and finds Louis's prostate, stroking it while Louis whines. "C'mon, c'mon."

He pulls his finger out again and makes sure Louis's watching as he sucks it into his mouth.

Louis whimpers. "Nick, fuck. I'm sex on legs? Then what the bloody fuck are you?"

"A god, of course." Nick grins and plunges his finger back in with another one fit in against it. He scissors them apart and curls them into Louis's prostate, pressing kisses into Louis's thighs.

"Uh-huh, of course." Louis replies, shaking his head, letting go of one of his thighs to wrap his hand around his cock, jerking it slowly along with the rhythm of Nick's fingers.

Nick fits a third finger in after a while, thrusting them in long and hard strokes before pulling them all out, replacing them with his cock.

"God, _fuck_."

Louis curls his arms around Nick's neck and pulls him down for a long, hard kiss, wrapping his legs around Nick's hips. Nick fucks into him, one hand around Louis's small hip, the other over Louis's full belly.

"Such a good boy for me, baby," Nick says against Louis's lips, fucking harder into Louis's hole, grinding up against his prostate. "Gonna make me come, gonna fill you up, baby."

Louis whimpers, head flung back, throat bared for Nick's mouth. "C'mon, Nick, come inside me, please, want it. Want it so bad."

Nick sucks a bruise into Louis's throat, right next to the one he made yesterday. 

He can feel his babies kicking against his own belly, pressed into Louis's, and it amazes him sometimes, that he and Louis have created life, life living inside Louis.

Nick presses a soft kiss to Louis's mouth and curls his arms under him, pulling Louis up into his lap, curling his hands around Louis's waist, bouncing him on his cock.

"Nick, fucking _hell_ , Nick, c'mon." Louis begs, riding Nick's cock. Nick can feel the heat rising in his belly, and he knows he's about to come, but he wants Louis to come first, so he works through it, thrusting harder into Louis.

"Nick, oh god, Nick, I'm so _close_ , gonna come."

Louis spills onto Nick's belly, head flung back as he whimpers and whines, hole clenching around Nick's cock rhythmically.

"God, Louis, fuck," Nick follows, spilling inside Louis, kissing him hard and needy, groaning against his lips.

They fall back onto the bed, turning so Nick's underneath, kissing, holding onto each other, sticky and sweaty.

"I fucking love you."

Nick smiles. "I love you, too, to the ends of the earth."

Louis smiles, too, rubbing his nose against Nick's. "And to the edge of space."

Nick brushes his fingers through Louis's fringe, smiling wider. "My beautiful boy." He then curls his hands around Louis's hips again, rubbing his thumbs into the skin of the sides of Louis's belly. "And my beautiful baby girls."

Louis smiles softly before his face suddenly changes, eyes and mouth scrunched up in pain.

"Baby, what is it?"

Louis whimpers a little, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It hurts."

"What hurts? What's wrong?"

Louis's face smoothes out again and he takes a sigh of relief. "I think it's gone."

"Was that a contraction? Did you just have a contraction?"

"No, it's alright, really, I've been having a little bit of pain all morning, that one was just a little more than the others. Doctor Montgomery said it happens." Louis frowns again, groaning and biting his lip.

"Louis, are you going into labour?"

Louis shakes his head. "No, no, they're not due for another two weeks."

Nick, shakes his head, smiling. "Honey, I think they're coming now."

Louis groans and shakes his head, too. "No, it's too early."

Nick chuckles, sitting up with Louis still his lap, helping him out and off of the bed. "Come on darling, it seems it's time to bring our babies into the world."

Louis sighs and smiles, kissing Nick.


End file.
